Because the Love was Always There
by 001001000110
Summary: Reno never knew when he started loving Cloud. He didn't even know whether the blonde felt the same way or not.  However, even if Cloud didn't love him back, Reno knew very well that his love was never disappeared. Oneshot, YAOI. RnR please?


**Hello, hello! I am comeback with another Cloud x Reno! Anyone miss me? *smacked on the head* Okay. This is quite random since I've never planned any plot before writing but I've had the idea since like… forever! And I just got the chance to write it. Whether it's gonna be good or not, I hope you enjoy!**

**Title : Because the Love was Always There**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Never owned these awesome characters. T_T *hiccup***

**Warning : I would make it clear that this is a YAOI, shounen-ai, boy and boy love—or whatever you want to call it—story. If you don't like, keep it to yourself and don't ever bother to read. Flamers would get **_**avada kedavra**_**. If you want to die, go ahead.**

**Summary : Reno never knew when he started loving Cloud. It just happened. He didn't even know whether the blonde felt the same way or not. However, even if Cloud didn't love him back, Reno knew very well that his love was never disappeared.**

**Thursday, 12:36PM**

"Reno, are you listening to me?"

Reno looked over to see a very annoyed Elena. He played a cherry on his soda before sat up straight and wore an apologize smile.

"Sorry, what were ya sayin'?" he asked softly.

"Why are you spacing out anyways?" Elena hissed slowly, still being pissed off. "What were you thinking about? I caught you daydreaming on your desk very often these days." A small concern moistened her voice as she look at the redhead before her.

Reno just shrugged and drank his soda. "It's nothin', yo," he said after emptied his glass. "So back to the topic, what were ya sayin' earlier?"

Elena puffed her cheeks. "I was talking about what gown I have to wear on the party next week," she replied.

"Party?" Reno raised an eyebrow. "What party?"

"Well," Elena seemed rather hesitate before continuing, "It's Cloud's birthday party."

Reno stared blankly at the woman. Cloud Strife had a birthday party and he didn't even know it? What world he was staying in recently, huh?

"I didn't know 'bout it," Reno said slowly. He dragged his gaze onto the blue painted wall of the café. The blue color reminded him so much to sky. And those sky blue eyes that pierced into the Turk's heart.

Reno was in love with Cloud. He didn't know when, why or how it was happened. All he knew that he was falling head over heels with the ex-soldier. But he didn't tell him, yet. He was not afraid being rejected. He just didn't want to ruin the blonde's life by his stupid confession. Even though, Reno knew that Cloud might just ignore him since they were never being close friends.

Hell, they could barely being called as friends. Even if it was almost a year after the final battle, the old feeling of once being enemy would always be a barrier for them to build a nice friendship. Actually, it was Reno that never allowed him self to come near any of the Avalanche's member. He just felt that it was not his place. He just didn't worth their friendship after everything he had done back then.

He always felt guilty for blowing the platform of Sector 7 that cost so many innocent souls. He was a monster—although he was nothing compare to Sephiroth, but he was still a kind of one. He killed so many peoples to save his own life. Hell, why could he not be like Cloud that would always give his life easily to save another's? Why did he not have enough courage to be once hero?

Whenever Reno remembered these feelings, how he wish he had disobeyed Rufus back then. He could but he didn't. He knew that even if Shinra apologized for whatever they had done, he was not that easily to be forgiven. Even if all member of Avalanche already said that they forgave them, Reno knew that the feelings couldn't be that easily changed. The feelings of sadness, lost, and hatred.

Reno sighed as he turned back to looked at his company. The blonde woman stared at him with a kind of suspicious glare.

"Did ya say somethin' just now?" Reno asked slowly.

"Nope," Elena answered quickly before adding. "But I was watching you."

"Watching me? I ain't a fucking TV, yo."

"You are not, but you are interesting to be watched while spacing out like that."

Reno fixed his gaze with the golden orbs of the female Turk. He shifted a bit before staring deeply onto the woman before him. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Elena only shrugged and drank her strawberry milkshake. *Er, I don't know if she would drink a milkshake. But I guess it's good to have sometimes. XD* "Your eyes showed so many emotions," she said then placed her glass down the table with soft thud could be heard. "First, your eyes were sparkling with happiness. I don't know where it comes from. Love maybe."

Reno played with his glass as he suddenly felt nervous. Did Elena could read him that easily? Was he just that obvious?

"And suddenly it changed into some kind of shadow that covered your thought," Elena continued as she looked right at Reno's eyes. "A dark feeling, but it was not strong. I guess it was guilty… or fear."

"Don't tell me that ya have a talent for being a kind of freaking mind-reader," Reno tried to joke as he began panicked inwardly. What if Elena knew everything? He was never planning on telling anyone about his feeling, let alone his blonde partner.

"Your eyes told everything," Elena simply stated. "I am not going to make you tell me anything that bothering you, Reno. But you have to know that we are always there for you. Me, Rude, Tseng, even Rufus. We are your friends."

"Thanks, yo," Reno spoke softly as he looked down, suddenly interested on his shoes. He didn't want to meet a gaze with Elena, knowing that the blonde might read him once more. He knew that his partners cared for him. But he couldn't let anyone know about his feelings for Cloud. It would be a secret, even if he had to bring it on his grave.

After a while, Elena broke the silence as she asked, "Would you like to come?" she inhaled a breath before continued, "To Cloud's birthday party."

Reno lifted his head up and smiled a little. "I don't know, yo. Strife never asked me to come. I guess I don't wanna be an uninvited guest," he said as if he didn't care but inside he was sad that the blonde never had a word about that birthday party with him. Did he never really care about him?

"Don't be stupid. He already asked Rufus to come. It can be considered as an invitation to all Turks," Elena said a matter-of-factly.

"Did he call you personally?"

"Uhm—yes."

"Then he doesn't want me to come," Reno tried to wear his usual grin. "I don't care anyways. Who wants to come at Chocobo-Head's birthday party?"

Elena chuckled a little before drinking her milkshake. "You sure make a cute nickname for him," she smiled and stood up. "I am leaving. I want to buy a nice dress and… nice present for our great Cloud Strife." She giggled after saying that. "Want to come?"

"No, thanks," Reno said as he stood up and grabbed his car's key. "I'm kinda tired. I wanna long sleep, yo. Like LOOOOOONG sleep."

"Sleep well, then," Elena smiled as she turned on her heels. "Bye, Reno."

"Bye, Laney," he replied as the woman walked away. Reno sighed softly before took a step to exit the café towards his car. He took the driver seat and inserted the key. When he was about to turn on the machine, something about his conversation with Elena suddenly bothered him.

Why did Cloud never tell him anything? Hell, he even invited Rufus. Why didn't him? Did the blonde really hate him that much?

_Oh my super girl_

_Ojik naui baby girl~_

_Neoreul molla boneun geureon namjadeuri baboya~_

_Oh my super girl_

_Neoyege nan Super Man~_

_Sarangiran gamoksoge neoreul geunyang beoryeo dujima~(1)_

Sound of his phone suddenly rang. Reno took out his mobile from his pocket and saw the ID. 'Chocobo-Head'? What was he calling for? He flipped up the phone to pick up the call.

"Hello."

"Reno?"

"I'm, yo," Reno answered. "You need something, Strife?"

"Not really," the blonde replied from the other line. "I am just wondering if you have a spare time next Wednesday."

"What if I'm?"

"I would like you come to Seventh Heaven at 10PM. I invite you to my birthday party."

Reno couldn't say a word for a while. "A—are ya sure?" he said stuttering a bit. Well, he had love of his life inviting him to his birthday party after he was thinking that the blonde really thought about him or not. It was quite surprising that Cloud was indeed thinking about him.

"I am pretty sure that I want you there, Reno," Cloud replied. "I want all of my friends there."

So he was a friend for Cloud? Wow! That was really surprising. Or, actually it was not. It was just Reno that didn't want to come near him. He was afraid that Cloud might still hate him or so he thought. And now he knew that he was wrong. Could he be wrong for anything?

"Reno? Are you still on the line?" Cloud's voice broke Reno from his thoughts.

"Ah! Sorry, yo. I was spacing out," Reno apologized to the line. "Thanks for the invitation, anyway. And, I didn't even know that yer close enough to Rufus for inviting him also."

Cloud's growl was heard over the line. "That was Tifa's idea," he mumbled.

Reno chuckled before talking again. "Nah, 'kay. I gotta go. Gonna get you a nice present. I'm hangin' up."

"Okay. Take care, Reno. See you soon."

"Uhm… Thanks."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

And the line went off. Reno flipped back the phone then put it on the passenger seat. He took a deep breath before starting the machine. He left the café in no time, speeding up to find some big store.

He had a present to find.

**Wednesday, 11:17PM**

Reno cracked one of his eyes open. He was laying on the couch in the living room. He had a very tiring mission on the afternoon so he threw himself on the couch after reaching home to get some rest. He didn't even change his dirty clothes. He glanced around as he suddenly looked at the clock.

It was already late, Reno thought. He would take a shower tomorrow. He didn't have any plans this night, tough. He didn't have any…

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Reno screamed as he remembered what the day and his plan to attend Cloud's birthday party. He jump from the couch and sprinted towards his bathroom, stripping on the way. He made a quick shower before exit the bathroom—ehem—naked—ehem—and grabbed his clothes from the nearest closet. He glanced once more at the clock and groaned when he saw the time, 11:29PM.

Reno quickly grabbed his key and almost forgot the present. He screamed in frustration as he ran to his room and took a blue wrapped box from the cabinet. He jump to his car and immediately drove off. Fortunately, the road was pretty quiet. Otherwise Reno would never reach Seventh Heaven in one piece.

Reno got out from his car before slamming the door shut and turned on the automatic lock. He looked at the door of Seventh Heaven and wondering why it was very quiet. He heard no sound at all. Was the party already over? He ran and opened the door while screaming,

"SORRY I'M LATE. IT—"

His word was cut off in the middle when he saw all of people in that bar were staring at him. He gulped slightly as he saw Cloud was standing beside a HUGE birthday cake. The cake was still perfect. That meant…

"Is the party over?" Reno asked dumbly.

"It hasn't begun yet!" a squeaky voice said from another side of the bar. Reno looked at the source of the sound and saw a brunette woman wore a sly grin on her face. He acknowledged her as Yuffie Kisaragi.

"Cloud didn't want to begin the party without you," Tifa said as she patted him on his shoulder. "Even if you are late for… like almost two hours."

All Reno could say was, "Oh," as he looked at the birthday boy that gave him a small nod with a smile.

"So, since our main character is already here," Elena grabbed a bottle of champagne and shook it. "Let the party begins!" she screamed as the opened the champagne and the liquid was spattering everywhere.

"Hey! We have to cut the cake first!" Marlene pointed at the cake. "And make a wish," she continued.

"Well, the brat's right," Cid said as he exhaled a thick smoke from his cigarette. "Do that, kid." He nodded towards Cloud.

"Okay, everyone comes here," Tifa said to gather them up. They all surrounded the cake and it was coincidence that Reno stood right beside Cloud. The redhead could feel his heartbeat quickened and he tried not to touch the blonde's skin.

Cloud lightened the candle and slowly closed his eyes. After a while, he opened it and Reno could see his eyes were glowing with an electric blue light. He always adored those eyes. Seemed like he could drowned by looking at those mesmerized orbs.

"Blow the candle!" Yuffie and Elena screamed in unison.

Cloud bent down and blew the candle. It all went off in one blow. Cloud straightened up and glanced over Reno before Denzel decided to use that moment to shout, "Now cut the cake!"

"And don't forget to give it first to person you love the most," Tifa added, winking at the blonde.

"I know," Cloud whispered softly as he took the knife. Slowly he cut the cake without too much spoiling the well-decorated surface. He put the piece on a paper plate and surprisingly, he extended it to Reno's direction.

Reno blinked couple times, not sure whether he had to accept it or not. He really didn't expect the blonde to give the cake for him. He tried to look behind him but it was Barret. He looked back at Cloud who was smiling to him.

"It's for you, Reno," he said softly. He took Reno's hand and placed the plate on his palm. "Only for you."

"I… it… you… the cake… it was…" Reno stuttered, couldn't even making a good sentence. He was shocked! Tifa said that he would give the cake to someone Cloud loved the most, but he gave it to Reno! Did that mean that the blonde love him?

"So that it was already over," Denzel interrupted again, "Can I have the cake also?"

Cloud looked down and smiled to him. "Of course," he said and cut a big piece for the boy. "Here you are."

Denzel smiled widely as he hugged the blonde. "Happy birthday, Cloud!" he cheered before took the cake away.

"Thanks," Cloud said as he straightened and looked around. Everyone was giving him a hug and congratulations, except for Reno. The redheaded Turk was staring blankly at his cake without moving a muscle at all.

"Reno?" Cloud asked as he stood right in front of the Turk. "Are you alright?"

"I… I guess," Reno answered slowly as he looked up to meet a gaze with Cloud. "Happy birthday, yo."

"Thank you," Cloud answered.

"Ah! Here's yer birthday present," Reno took out a small box from his pocket and gave it to the blonde. "I hope ya like it."

"I am sure," Cloud said as he took the box. Slowly he took of the cover, not wanting to wreck it ever a bit. He opened the box and took the object inside.

"A phone strap?" Cloud questioned the redhead.

Reno grinned cheekily as he took a small bite of the cake. Wow. The cake was delicious, he thought smugly as he took another bite.

"I have no idea what to give ya, Chocobo-Head," Reno answered slowly. "I've never given another guy a present before. I only have for girls, yo. I don't know what would suit ya. So I decided to just give ya the miniature of yours hangin' on yer phone," he explained.

Cloud examined the object on his hand. The phone strap had a small miniature that very looked alike him. The spike of his hair, his eyes, his clothes, and his sword. Even it had a miniature of Fenrir hanging on another place behind his. He looked up to see the redhead and smiled.

"Thank you," he said warmly. "I like this very much."

"Yer welcome," Reno replied. "And just so ya know, I've gotten myself a miniature of mine hangin' on my phone."

Reno took out his mobile and hung it in front of him so the blonde could make a good look for it. Just like his, the miniature was so detail. The mess of redhead with its ponytail, the suit, the EMR, even the scars below the Turk's left eye. It also had a miniature of the red car that Reno usually used.

Cloud averted his gaze to meet the green orbs. "Can I switch the phone straps?" he suddenly asked.

"Sorry?" Reno was slightly taken aback by the sudden question form the ex-soldier.

"Can I switch the phone straps?" Cloud repeated his question. "I take yours and you take mine."

"Eh? But… but, why?"

"Because I want to."

"Serious, yo. Why?"

Cloud paused for a while as he thought what he would explain to the redhead. Then he just shrugged.

"Because it is useless if I have a miniature of myself," he answered. "I don't need to be reminded of myself since I won't forget what or who I am. If I have yours, I would have a nice reminder of you."

"Eh? Haha," Reno laughed dryly. "You don't need to be reminded of me, Strife. But if ya insist, then it's up to ya," Reno said before took off his phone strap from his mobile then tossed it towards the blonde.

"Thanks," Cloud said after caught the item. He gave his strap to Reno afterwards that took and put it on his mobile. He wanted to say something when suddenly he saw Reno was yawning lightly behind his palm.

"I felt kinda tired, yo," Reno said knowing that Cloud saw him yawning. "I was on mission this afternoon. I'm sorry. Can I leave now?"

"It is okay," Cloud replied. "You must not have forced yourself to come here at the first place."

"Then ya won't begin the party until the fucking next morning, yo," Reno laughed and stopped in the middle by yawning again. "I'm leavin'. See ya, Chocobo-Head."

"I will accompany you to your car," Cloud said immediately before the redhead was disappeared. He looked over at Tifa who was now singing crazily with Elena on top of the bar. He shrugged it off then followed Reno leaving the party.

On the outside, Reno was already in his car and was trying to turn on the machine. He tried for few times but failed. Reno got out from his seat then slammed the door angrily.

"What's the fucking wrong with this shit?" he mumbled under his breath. He saw Cloud was coming towards him and said before the blonde had a chance to ask. "My car's in a fuckin' trouble, yo."

"Could it be run out of gasoline?" Cloud asked.

"I don't think so. I've made it full before going home after mission," Reno huffed before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Then it must be the machine," Cloud said after examining the car. He looked at Reno who now was fuming furiously. "Do you mind if I take you home with Fenrir?" he asked.

Reno looked around and looked up the sky. "It's freaking dark," he said.

Cloud held the urge to roll his eyes over the stupid statement of the Turk. "It is night, Reno," he said clearly.

"No," Reno shook his head slowly and looked at the blonde. "I mean it's like that it'd be raining later."

"If so, we should go now," Cloud said then walked to his bike that was parked not far from Reno's car. Reno hesitantly followed the blonde. After he reached his side, Cloud took off his jacket and gave it to Reno.

The redhead quirked his eyebrows as Cloud said. "It is cold. You would be freezing," he said as he pointed on Reno's thin clothes.

"Jeez. I've never thought that yer kinda a care person, yo," Re said as he took the jacket and wore it. "Ya've been used to be an emo type back then."

"That is what you see. I care for everyone," Cloud said while Reno climbing on the back seat of Fenrir. "Especially you," he added under his breath.

"Huh?"

"No. It is nothing," Cloud said and turned his head a little to see Reno behind him. "Are you ready?"

"Er, yeah," Reno said slowly, not sure whether he had to hold on Cloud's waist or not. But not until a second later, he gave the blonde a death grip.

"COULD YA AT LEAST GIMME A WARNING IF YA WANNA SPEED UP? YA WANNA SEE ME DIE OF HEART ATTACK, HUH?" Reno screamed on top of his lungs when Cloud ride the bike on a full speed, made the redhead hugged him tightly.

"I am sorry, but it was already drizzling," Cloud apologized while slowing down a bit. "We don't want to be trapped in the middle of rain, do we?"

"Nope," Reno said as the rain was actually about to come. He could felt some drops of water hit his face.

Suddenly it was raining hard. A big amount of water seemed being poured from the sky mercilessly. Their clothes were soaked in no time and Reno shivered by the cold of water. His teeth chattered slightly as he tried to speak.

"I guess we gotta take shelter, Strife," he said weakly. He knew that it was okay for Cloud to drive trough the hard rain since he had mako and everything, but he was not. If he continued the trip, he would catch fever.

Cloud nodded before slowing down toward an abandoned house in the roadside. They stopped and Reno immediately climbed off from the bike, avoiding the hard rain. He shivered when Cloud approached him.

"Jeez. The rain would be long," Reno whined as he slouched down to sit on the cold floor. Cloud joined beside him and looked over. "I wish I've never left your party," he continued sadly as he watching the water pouring endlessly.

"I am sorry," Cloud apologized. "I should never force to take you home."

"Nah, it's okay, yo," Reno tried to smile. "Ya were just trying to help me."

Reno looked back to the rain as silence filled the air. Reno thought about the event earlier, when Cloud decided to give him the first cake. Did that mean that the blonde love him?

"Er, Strife?"

"Could you just call me Cloud?"

"Chochobo-Head?"

"Cloud."

"Cloudy-pie?"

"No, Reno. Just call me Cloud. Is it that hard?"

"Oh, okay. Cloud," Reno mumbled as he trying to form a nice sentence. "Er… about yer party earlier, why did ya give the cake to me?"

Cloud averted his gaze from the rain to meet with Reno's green orbs. The color always made him felt calm and comfort. He felt like he was in a forest whenever he was looking at it. He took a deep breath before said,

"Isn't that obvious?" he asked, staring deeply at those beautiful eyes.

"I… I don't think that ya understand what I mean, yo," Reno felt his mouth dry despite the fact that he was soaked from head to toe. "Teef said that ya had to give the cake to someone ya love the most. Why did ya give it to me?"

"Is that hard to figure out?" Cloud shifted a bit to face the redhead fully. "You asked why? Because I love you. I love you the most."

Reno gaped at the blunt statement. Was that true? Did Cloud really love him? Did the blonde mean what he said?

"Ya must be kiddin' me," Reno shook his head. "I'm serious, Cloud. Don't tell me a joke like that. A really bad joke I'd say."

"I mean everything what I have said. If I said that I love you, it does mean that I love you," Cloud stated firmly. "I love everyone, but I love you in a different way. Not as a sibling, not as a friend, but as a lover."

"But, why?" Reno suddenly snapped. He stood up and looked down at the blonde furiously. "Why do ya love me? Ya have a lot off people better than me for ya to love. Why me? Are ya makin' fun of me?"

Cloud followed the Turk to stand up and faced him directly. They stood only few feet away and Reno could feel his face was warming up by the intense look Cloud was giving to him.

"Why would I making fun of you? Do I look like that type?" Cloud took a step closer and now was standing nose to nose with the redhead. "I love you. Why wouldn't you believe me?"

"Because…" Reno felt his breath was caught in his throat by standing so close with Cloud. "Because I don't think that I deserve yer love. I'm yer enemy. Did ya forget that?"

"You were ONCE my enemy," Cloud corrected. "After the last battle, you along with Shinra already apologized to all of us and we forgave you. We are friend now."

"But it's not enough, yo!" Reno was practically yelling now. He felt frustrated. Why Cloud didn't understand him? "I'm not good enough for ya. I'm a monster compared to all of yer friends. I've made a biggest mistake before and how many times I would apologize, it's not enough to pay what I've done!"

Cloud frowned at Reno's statement. "I don't think that I know what you are talking about," he said softly.

Reno clenched his hands as he trembled. Memories of the past were flowing inside his brain and the guilt was once covering his heart. He tried to look at the man before him without knowing that his eyes were shining with tears that almost fell on his cheeks.

"I've blown the platform of Sector 7," he said as tears started rolling down drop by drop. "I've killed so many innocent souls. I'm a bloody killer. I don't deserve ya. Never would be."

"I don't care," Cloud said and Reno's eyes were widening in shock. "Sometimes, you can't fix what you have done. How much you were sorry for that, you couldn't make anything back. Once done is done. It's already past, Reno. You have to forget it."

"But I could avoid that," Reno argued. "I could disobey Rufus' order."

"That wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't make any differences."

"It was—"

"Look, Reno," Cloud said before Reno made an argument, "If you had disobeyed Rufus, he would kill you in no time. And what would he do after that? He would still blow the Sector 7. The end would be same."

Reno looked down as he hugged himself to stop him from shaking. He knew that what Cloud said was right. The end would be same. But at least he had tried to stop Rufus for killing those innocent people. Did that would make any differences?

"It was just a survival battle, Reno. You saved yourself by killing them. It always happened in the war. No one could live as long as the others still breathe," Cloud said softly.

"But how can it be an equivalent trade? Me for those innocent souls?" Reno asked bitterly.

"I've said that the end would be same," Cloud said. He lift Reno's chin to stare at those hurtful and sad eyes. "If you didn't do that, you and all of the people died. But you did it. Even if they all dead, you still alive. And that is the most important thing to me."

Bunch of emotions were exploding inside Reno's chest. Was he that meaningful to Cloud? He could feel his eyes were swollen from crying, but he couldn't stop the tears.

Suddenly a pair of strong hands reached his body and took him into a warm hug. He could feel the heat from Cloud's body slowly seeping trough their wet clothes. He lifted his arms and rested it on Cloud's back. He felt safe.

"I know it's hard for you to forget everything," Cloud said while rubbing the redhead's back in a comforting manner. "But it is how life goes. You have to live your life, you have to move on. You don't live in your past. All you have to think is now and your future. You don't need to feel guilty or anything. For me you are Reno, the one I love. And whatever you had done in the past, it wouldn't change anything."

Slowly, Reno pulled himself back and looked up to see Cloud's eyes. He saw love and sincerity in those mesmerizing glow. He shed his tears and said,

"Thanks, yo."

"You are welcome," Cloud smiled as Reno looked back at him. "So, what is your answer?"

"My answer for what?" Reno asked confusingly.

"My confession of love," Cloud said as he took the Turk's hand and squeezed it. "I love you. What do you say?"

"I love you too," Reno smiled brightly. Now that he already knew what Cloud was feeling towards him, he was not afraid to open up his feelings anymore. Everything that held him back was now disappeared. The burden in his heart was gone and he was very happy that the blonde felt the same way about him.

Cloud chuckled a little and Reno frowned. He puffed his left cheek in annoyance as he stared at the blonde. "What are ya laughin' at?"

"I know that you would say that," Cloud said with a smile. "I know that you love me."

Reno lifted his eyebrows. "Am I that obvious?"

"Pretty much."

"I hate ya."

"I love you too."

Reno smiled as Cloud leaned in. He closed his eyes before Cloud's lips met with his, captured him in a sweet, chaste kiss. Cloud held his waist while Reno's hand found his way to the blonde's neck, pulling him closer. They were engaged in the kiss for a long time. They felt each other, they knew each other. All they could felt on that time is one. Only love.

Reno learned one thing after that day. No one could fix everything they had done. Nobody was perfect, they had bunch of mistakes. They couldn't regret it or change it. The only way to fix it was leaving it behind and made a new move without repeating the same mistake. People had love to forgive and being forgiven.

No matter how much he made a mistake in the past, he knew that Cloud would always love him. The same way Cloud always knew that Reno loved him, even though the redhead never had courage to come near him before. They know they loved each other even without a single word about it.

Why?

Because the love was always there.

-FIN-

**A/N : (1) It is song of Super Junior M. The title is Super Girl. I don't know why I used it for Reno's ringtone. I guess I just missed the leader of SuJu M, Hangeng who has birthday today. Happy birthday, Hangeng!**

**Woah! Finally I've finished it! Pretty long, eh? Well, I don't know how to write without too much making the details. I thought it would make the story is boring to read, isn't it? But anyway, review please? -begs pitifully-**


End file.
